


Just The Beginning

by dara3008



Series: Dragon Age: Inquisition: Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elf Male Inquisitor, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male Inquisitor Needs A Hug, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, just because my character is called Rowan, like utter fluff honestly, named Rowan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008
Summary: After the mission Whispers In The Dark, Dorian sees the Herald looking a little worse for wear. Curious, he chooses to question him.Maybe not his best idea.





	Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy something.

When Dorian saw him next, the Herald was sitting on a tree stump outside of the Chantry, head in his hands. He approached slowly, warily. Yes, the man had said that he was happy to have him be part of this weird excuse of an Inquisition, but he was still... well Dorian was still Tevinter. Not well liked, his people. He called out nonetheless. “Are you well?” The Herald jumped like a frightened kitten, eyes quickly finding his eyes, while his hands reached over his back for his daggers. “Woah, I come in peace.”

“Dorian.” The Herald sighed. “My apologies.”

Dorian raised his eyebrows. “No harm done.” He observed as the man shifted in his seat, hand going back to rub his neck. “So, are you well?”

The Herald chuckled lowly and Dorian couldn’t help but bite his lip. He was one handsome elf. “Thanks to you I am.”

“Uh.” Dorian shifted his eyes away from the man. “Of course. “ What was his problem? This wasn’t the first handsome man he laid eyes upon. _Get a grip_.

Another chuckle left the elf and Dorian shifted in his place. This man was making him uncomfortably warm. The Herald stood up. “What can I do for you, Dorian?”

The Mage frowned. “Nothing.” He crossed his arms over his chest. Did no one ever talk to the man without needing something? “I just saw you looking down and wanted to know what the problem was.”

“Ah.” The Herald raised his hand to grab at his arm. “Thank you for your concern, but I’m quite alright.”

“Nonsense.” Dorian sighed.  “Talk to me if you like, but I’m not forcing you into anything.” He turned to leave but a hand gently grasped his tunic.

“Well...” The elf sighed deeply, hand falling back to his side. “It wasn’t easy. Watching the people I care about die for me.” He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “I know that in the end it wasn’t real. Well it was, but not anymore. I guess. I just...” He worried at his lip with his teeth and Dorian blinked, chastising himself for the thoughts that immediately rushed into his mind. Not the time. Not the time. “I don’t know. Whenever I close my eyes, I see it happen over and over again. Even after talking to Leliana, Sera and Bull now I just... I just can’t get their deaths out of my head.”

Dorian frowned and gripped his pants with his hands in discomfort. He wasn’t any good with mourning people. Or people in pain in general. And then a thought came into his head and before he could shut his mouth the words tumbled out. “Do you need a hug?” Horrified by himself he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. _By Andraste_. Dorian Pavus didn’t blush. Never.

The Herald looked at him with wide eyes and then blinked several times. “I...” Dorian shut his eyes and forced a chuckle out of his mouth. Just as he was starting to say that that it was a joke the Herald spoke. “Yes.” It was small and soft, but there it was.

Dorian’s own eyes widened. “Oh. Uh...” The man was looking at him with wide, embarrassed eyes and Dorian just couldn’t say no now, could he? Slowly he reached out and pulled the slim elf into his arms, one hand moving to his back and the other to the back of his neck.

The Herald sighed as he wound his own arms around Dorian, head tucked into his neck. “My apologies.” He muttered. “I know this is awkward and probably pathetic. But I believe I needed that.”

Dorian frowned at that and only pulled him a little firmer against his chest. “Don’t be an idiot.” He bit out. “Everyone needs some comfort from time to time.” _Hypocrite,_ a voice in his head whispered but he ignored it.

Slowly, the elf pulled away from him, eyes a little misty, but the mage didn’t mention it. “Thank you, Dorian. You’re very kind.”

A snort escaped Dorian without hesitation. “Oh, believe me, Herald. I am not.”

“Yes, you are.” With a determined look, the Herald pulled away, but his hand remained on Dorian’s shoulder, squeezing. “Rowan. My name is Rowan.” He smiled at him and the mage blinked.

“Rowan. then. No more of that Herald nonsense.” Rowan chuckled again at that.

Well, Dorian was fucked. Slowly he returned the smile, as his heart started to gain speed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I play as a Male Rogue Elf named Rowan and I mean obviously I chose to romance Dorian whom I just love more than anything.
> 
> This is just an idea I've had, since the poor Inquisitor never gets a break and I can't imagine it would be easy to see your friends die, real or not. Man's bound to have some kind of nightmares.


End file.
